El Padrino y El Abuelo
by agatha gatoo
Summary: AU BRotherhood de Ridley C James. traducción autorizada de "The Godfather & The Granfather" de Tidia. Solo una pequeña introducción de cómo Dean conoce a El Padrino. El Abuelo es una introducción de Cullen Ames. el abuelo adoptivo de Caleb
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "El Padrino y El Abuelo" es la traducción de "The Godfather & The Grandfather" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/4081272/1/The-Godfather-The-Grandfather

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Es una ternura de historia que no me pude resistir traducir.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"El Padrino y El Abuelo"

De Tidia

"Papá, solo tiene estornudos. Puede ir contigo" decía Caleb mientras colocaba un sombrero de lana en la cabeza de Dean de manera que cubría sus ojos. Caleb corrigió la situación cuando escucho los sonidos amortiguados.

Mac frunció el ceño "¿Ahora eres doctor? Quizá cuando termines el colegio y no lo harás a menos que termines tus tareas"

Caleb suspiró. El reporte de notas del semestre habia llegado el martes con la observación de que no estaba trabajando en todo su potencial. Eso, sumado a haber sido cachado con una niña en su dormitorio había resultado en confinamiento estilo Ames por dos semanas. Caleb no sabía que era peor para Mac. Tener un hijo que era holgazán en la escuela o uno desbordante de hormonas "Lo entiendo"

"Dean necesita quedarse aquí, descansar y beber mucho líquido" los hermanos Winchester habían sido inesperadamente depositados con Mac mientras John atendía una cacería cercana. Caleb pensó que podía utilizar a los Winchester para su beneficio y así tener algo de tiempo a solas, convenciendo fácilmente a Sam que debería sugerir un paseo al Museo de Historia Natural. En su lugar, todo se había revertido al ser arrastrado a deber de niñera porque Dean estaba enfermo "¿Esta bien, Dean? Puedes volver al sillón, hijo"

Dean asintió, dejando un rastro de su gorro, zapatillas y chaqueta mientras regresaba al sillón y bajo las frazadas.

"Yo quiero ir al moo-seo. Lo prometiste" dijo Sam tirando de la manga de Mac y dando saltitos en el lugar.

Mac le sonrió al pequeño y luego miró a Caleb "Regresaremos en unas pocas horas y entonces revisaremos tu tarea"

Caleb entrecerró los ojos, rabiando y en lugar de contestar, se dio la vuelta mientras Sam y su padre salían. Caminó a zancadas al sillón y extendió su mano "Devuélveme los veinte"

El adolescente escuchó a Dean toser bajo las mantas. Luego una mano se asomó con el dinero "Traté"

Caleb agarro el billete con dos dedos y lo metió a su bolsillo. Una parte de él esperaba que se le pegara el resfrió de Dean y morir, evitando así la tarea y el castigo "Deuce, eso no fue tratar. Fue patético"

Dean estornudó, apareciendo de bajo las frazadas. Se encogió de hombros y se secó la nariz con su manga.

"Eso es asqueroso" Caleb le tiró al niño enfermo una caja de pañuelos desechables que Mac había dejado en la mesa de centro con la medicina y una tabla escrita de cuándo debía Dean tomar la próxima dosis.

Dean sonó rigurosamente su nariz. La partida piel brilló roja por un momento antes de quedar en un tono rosado intenso "Dile a tu amiga que venga"

Era tentador llamar a Melissa. Dejar a Dean en el living viendo un video y retirarse a la privacidad de su habitación, pero tener un niño estornudando y tosiendo cerca arruinaría el ambiente que estaría intentando crear "No lo creo"

En lugar de eso, Caleb se acercó a la videocasetera, revisando los títulos de algunas copias que habia adquirido.

"Mac dijo que debías trabajar en tu tarea"

Caleb giró la cabeza; Dean había colocado la manta sobre su cabeza de manera que solo su cara era visible "¿Qué? ¿Ahora también eres un soplón?"

"No" rezongó Dean "No quería quedarme aquí contigo ¿sabes? Yo quería ir al museo"

Caleb bufó con sorna, enfocándose en buscar la película que quería ver "No así de resfriado"

"Mac no quiso llevarme"

Caleb frunció el ceño. Dean no era de gimotear ni quejarse. El adolescente sintió una punzada de culpa. Les había vendido el Museo de Historia Natural como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo "Vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto"

Dean bajó la vista a la manta blanca con verde, pasando un dedo sobre una de las líneas del diseño "Él prefiere a Sam"

Caleb se rasco la cabeza sin querer confirmar lo que él también creía. "Bueno, tu eres mi favorito. Solo no le digas a nadie…nunca, ¿bueno?"

El niño se encogió de hombros. Cambiando de tema. "¿Mac llevó una colación para Sam? A él le gusta la colación"

El adolescente suspiró regresando a su misión "Mac y Sam estarán bien" sonrió cuando encontró la cinta y la empujó en la videocasetera.

"¿Qué vamos a ver?" preguntó Dean recostándose nuevamente.

Caleb le indicó al niño que le hiciera espacio y ajustó las mantas, arropando a Dean "Esto te va a encantar"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

La rectoría estaba tranquila. Jim estaba en su oficina intentando ponerse al día con el papeleo. El teléfono sonó y pudo escuchar a su secretaria diciendo que pasaría la llamada. La secretaria de la iglesia era bastante estricta en lo referente a filtrar las llamadas. Habían pocas personas que recibían el privilegio especial de ser pasadas directamente.

" _¿Pastor Jim?"_

"Dean, suenas resfriado" Jim había arreglado la cacería en Vermont para John y había sugerido enfáticamente que dejara a los niños con Mackland por el fin de semana. No le gustaba cuando Dean y Sam eran dejados solos.

" _Si, pero ya está mejor"_

Jim estaba aliviado. Era el contacto de emergencia de los niños, pero suponía que debían estar a salvo con un doctor. Aun así, los chicos de John parecían atraer los problemas, por lo que uno no podía estar cien por ciento seguro "Ya veo. ¿Entonces por qué la llamada?"

" _¿Papá es como Luca Brasi?"_

"¿Quién?" Jim no reconocía el nombre "Tu padre es John Winchester. Realmente no podría compararlo con alguien que no conozco" el pastor podía escuchar sonidos amortiguados; Dean estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien más.

" _Quiero decir ¿si él es tu ejecutador?"_

"¿Mi qué?" Jim apoyó la barbilla en su mano. Tenía la impresión de que Caleb era la otra persona con Dean. Eran buenos muchachos, pero a veces actuaban de maneras extrañas.

" _¿Debería llamarte Don en vez de Pastor?"_

Sabía que si solo esperaba, Dean revelaría la verdad. Aunque se mantenía informado de eventos actuales, no estaba al día con música y películas, pero incluso él reconocía la referencia "Pon a Caleb al teléfono, Dean"

" _Okey"_

Nuevamente se sintieron sonidos amortiguados y luego un click _"Hola Jim ¿Qué onda?"_

El Pastor suspiró, pidiendo paciencia. Esto estaba quitándole tiempo de su papeleo. Dejó las cuentas de la última semana al lado "Caleb, Dean está haciéndome preguntas inapropiadas ¿Puedes decirme por qué?"

" _Está drogado con jarabe para la tos. Insistió en llamarte aun cuando le dije que era mala idea"_

" _¡Damien! Escuché eso. Estas mintiendo. ¡Jim! ¡Está mintiendo!"_

Caleb hizo un sonido de oomph y Jim sospechó que un pequeño puño acababa de hacer contacto " _Como dije, está drogado con jarabe para la tos. Tu sabes como se ponen los niños"_

Jim esperó por Dean, pero no escuchó ningun sonido. Caleb probablemente le había tapado la boca con la mano o estaba conteniendo al pequeño niño. El Pastor les habia seguido el juego mucho rato "¿El Padrino, Caleb?"

" _Es un clásico"_ no habia remordimiento en la voz del adolescente.

El Pastor negó con la cabeza. Caleb estaba intentando dar el salto a la adultez, pero era el típico adolescente pensando que lo sabía todo "A su edad 'la espada en la piedra' es un clásico"

" _Eso suena un poco inmoral, Jim"_

Mackland se había estado quejando con Jim de las hormonas del adolescente. El doctor no quería ser un abuelo joven "¿Está tu padre en casa?"

" _Llevó a Sammy al museo"_

"Ya veo" Jim hizo una lista mental de sus opciones y qué grado de problemas le aplicaría a Caleb. Su silencio debía ser enervante para el adolescente"

" _¿Vas a decirle?"_

Jim tomó una decisión "Oh, no. Estoy seguro que John se ocupará de ese asunto"

" _¿John?"_

La voz de Caleb se había elevado una octava "Si. Luca Brasi, el ejecutador"

" _John no necesita saberlo. Quiero decir, Deuce está bien ¿verdad, Deuce?"_ Jim alejó el teléfono ligeramente de su oído esperando los gritos. Una voz joven grito esta vez.

" _¡Jim! ¡Me tapo la cara con la frazada!"_

El Pastor le respondió a Caleb "Cuando algo concierne al hijo de John, necesita saber. Lo siento, Caleb. Con suerte no serás… ¿cuál es la expresión?" Jim mantuvo su seriedad, pese a que estaba aguantándose la risa "puesto a dormir con los peces" el Pastor colgó el teléfono con las protestas de Caleb y se reclinó en su silla analizando las similitudes entre La Hermandad y La Mafia.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado :D


	2. Chapter 2

"El Abuelo"

El portero había llamado mientras Mac se estaba vistiendo, preguntando si podía dejar subir al señor Winchester y sus dos hijos. Caleb había respondido que el hombre era el estilista personal de Mackland dando permiso de que subiera y no le había avisado a su padre de los inesperados huéspedes. Estaban atrasados y de alguna forma era culpa de Caleb. Se suponía que tenía que volar antes de Auburn, pero un contacto con un culto había querido reunirse con él, así que del aeropuerto había ido a New Yersey. Su tardanza había preocupado a su padre.

Estaba re amarrando su corbata en el espejo del pasillo; Mac se acercó terminando de acomodar sus mancuernillas.

"Escuche el teléfono…"

"Acerca de eso" Caleb intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. La abrió.

Caleb sonrió ampliamente al ver la reacción confundida de Mac "Ustedes están…aquí"

"Si, sorpresa" John entró sin esperar que lo invitaran seguido de Dean y Sam. Sus bolsos colgados de sus hombros "Junior dijo que yo era tu esteticista"

La mirada de Mackland viajó entre sus hijo y John "¿Tu dijiste qué?"

"¿Van llegando o saliendo?" preguntó John interrumpiendo la respuesta de Caleb.

"Hola, enano" Caleb revolvió el cabello de Sam y levantó el puño para saludar a Dean, quien lo chocó con el suyo.

"¿Quién murió?"

"Muy gracioso, Deuce. Esto es ropa formal" estiró la solapa de su chaqueta.

"¿Walmart vende trajes?" comentó John.

Caleb se encogió de hombros. Su padre odiaba la gran tienda de departamentos y cómo afectaba a los pequeños empresarios. Caleb compraba su ropa ahí, a propósito, solo para molestar a su padre. Sin embargo, el traje era de Sak's.

Mac finalmente reaccionó a la llegada de los Winchester y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles pasar "Vamos saliendo"

"donde mi próxima abuela" dijo Caleb guiñándole un ojo a Dean.

"Caleb…"advirtió su padre

"Papá es un poco sensible con el tema" Caleb inclinó su cabeza hacia John "Pero él sabe que Cullen no va a casarse nuevamente. Les doy crédito a todas por intentarlo. Es rico, elegible, viudo. La ultima caza fortunas está ofreciendo una fiesta de cumpleaños para él"

"Te trajo de Auburn" comentó John.

"Alguien tiene que hacer de guardaespaldas" Caleb dio un golpecito a su padre en el pecho. Él también era considerado un adinerado y elegible soltero, en la alta sociedad de Nueva York y esas fiestas sacaban lo peor en algunas mujeres.

"Vengan con nosotros" sugirió Mackland "Caleb cree que las divorciadas van a tratar de atraparme, pero estando con ustedes podría desviar su atención,

John negó con la cabeza "No es mi ambiente"

"¿Habrá torta?" preguntó Sam mientras se balanceaba entre sus dedos y talones.

"Sí, claro" Caleb agarró a Sam por atrás, apretando al niño con los brazos pegados a los lados

"Yo voy" Sam se rio, tirando las mandos de Caleb

"¿Deuce?"

"Deberíamos quedarnos aquí con papá" la respuesta de Dean fue dirigida a su hermano.

"yo quiero ir" Sam liberó sus manos y las cruzó protestando.

"No es a lo que hacemos, Sam" Dean acentuó el nombre de su hermano.

Caleb frunció el ceño. Era fácil leer lo que había en la cabeza de Dean. Ellos no encajarían en el círculo social y se avergonzarían, o peor, avergonzarían a Mac y Caleb.

"Mi padre no los ha conocido aún y tiene curiosidad" Mac se acuclilló para ver directamente a los ojos a Dean "Ha estado queriendo conocerlos hace un largo tiempo y se lamentaría mucho perder la oportunidad"

"Puedes ir usando lo que tienes puesto, viejo. Diablos, ni siquiera puedo anudar esta cosa. Me voy a cambiar a unos jeans y nos vamos" Caleb levantó el cuello de su camisa para quitar la corbata, pero su mano fue detenida por John, quien lo acercó y expertamente anudó la corbata "Estas lleno de sorpresas" Caleb se preguntó cómo John sabía cómo anudar una corbata y cuando había sido la última vez que lo había hecho.

John le dio a Caleb un empujón "Niños, creo que deberían ir. Cuídalos por mi"

Sam sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz de poder hacer lo que quería, mientras su hermano miró hacia el suelo y restregó la punta de sus zapatillas deportivas en el suelo. Caleb esperaba que Cullen impresionara al adolescente y lo tranquilizara.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Dean seguía mirando molesto a la espalda de su hermano. Sam iba caminando animadamente con Mackland hacia la limosina. Dean sabía que Mac era rico, pero era algo en lo que no pensaba. Papá era tajante respecto a aceptar regalos y ayuda. Pero la clase de rico que eran Mac y Caleb era más que solo tener una linda casa. Eran escuelas elegantes con uniformes, sirvientes y tener acceso a todo.

Dean entendía tener límites mucho mejor que infinitas posibilidades. En su mundo sabía que se esperaba de él y cómo actuar. Dean se encogió al sentir el manotón en la base de su cabeza "¿Qué?" miró a Caleb con el ceño fruncido mientras se masajeaba el lugar del golpe.

"Vas a sentarte a mi lado. No vamos a mandarte a comer a la cocina. Relájate, Deuce. Ser un cazador significa tener que adaptarse"

"Los cazadores usan ropa de comando, también" Dean tiró su chaqueta alisándola. Sus jeans y camisetas iban a estar fuera de lugar.

"Las ropas no hacen al hombre ¿verdad, papá?" dijo Caleb mientras se subían al auto.

"En el caso de Caleb, usa la ropa para molestarme"

Caleb le dio un codazo a Dean "¿Qué fue lo que le paso a mi camiseta de 'los arquitectos lo hacen con modelos'? Era una de mis favoritas. Bobby me la regaló"

Mac se reclinó en su asiento "Si y por lo que he escuchado, estás viviendo ese eslogan"

Caleb bufó "Yo sueño en grande"

Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido. Mac no era de mencionar el sexo en presencia de Sam. Usualmente era muy cuidadoso al elegir sus palabras.

El doctor debió notar la reacción de Dean. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se giró hacia Sam, quien estaba jugueteando con los botones dentro del auto "Ah, Sam. Lo que quiero decir es…"

"Si, claro. Ahora sería un tiempo estupendo para darle el discurso de las abejas y las flores" Caleb se cruzó de brazos.

"Dean ya lo hizo" dijo Sam sin prestar atención a los adultos.

Caleb y Mac pusieron su atención en Dean, quien se encogió de hombros. "Si, le compre un libro. El estudio de las plantas se llama botánica. Las abejas son parte del reino de los insectos. ¿De qué creían que estaba hablando?" Dean sonrió haciéndose el inocente.

"Cullen te va a amar" dijo Caleb con una gran carcajada.

Sin embargo, Helen, la nueva novia de Cullen miró a los hermanos Winchester de arriba abajo cuando arribaron a la enorme casa. Sam no notó la condescendencia, maravillado con el piso de mármol, los candelabros y la oscura madera.

"Tengo que ir y dar unas vueltas" suspiro Mac "Se sentarán junto a Caleb. Creo que estoy sentado junto al jefe del hospital"

"Yo te cuido la espalda" comentó Caleb "Veo que la señora Welch está allá. Todavía no te ha visto, así que si te vas por este otro lado, puedes evitarla"

"Gracias, hijo" Dean observó cómo Mac sonreía y cuadraba los hombros mientras partía en la dirección opuesta de la señora Welch.

Habia alrededor de cien personas reunidas. Dean colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano para asegurarse que no se perdería en la concurrencia "Quizá deberíamos irnos"

"Para nada, Deuce. Esta gente no es nadie" la mano de Caleb se apoyó firmemente en el hombro de Dean "Tu papá es El Caballero. Ninguno de ellos puede decir lo mismo. Vamos a ver a Cullen" Caleb indicó el centro del decorado salón donde un gran número de gente estaba reunido.

La Hermandad era una organización secreta. No era como si tuviesen un edificio institucional que pudiese indicar y decir que ahí trabajaba su padre. Sus vidas constituían moteles miserables y cabañas en medio de la nada.

Se acercaron a un hombre, alto, delgado con pelo cano que estaba rodeado de hombres similares. Estaba sosteniendo una bebida ambarina. El hombre de pelo cano pasó su vaso a otro y abrazó a Caleb recibiéndolo cariñosamente "No esperaba que perdieras un fin de semana en Auburn por mi a menos que vinieses a decirme que cambiaste tu carrera"

Caleb negó con la cabeza "Lo siento. Eso no va a pasar"

"Feliz Cumpleaños" Sam se soltó de Dean y extendió su mano.

"Gracias" Cullen dio una mirada rápida a Caleb, luego a Dean y finalmente otra vez a Sam "Ustedes debes ser los chicos Winchester. Sam" sacudió la pequeña mano "Y Dean" Cullen le extendió su mano y Dean la aceptó "Finalmente tengo el honor de conocer a los compañeros de crimen de mi nieto"

"Caleb siempre nos dice que él es el jefe, así que no somos compañeros" Sam se encogió de hombros.

Cullen se agacho para hablarle a Sam "¿Entonces estás diciendo que él es el cabecilla?"

"Nos gusta echarle la culpa cuando podemos" añadió Dean.

Cullen se enderezó y palmeó sus manos "Me gustan estos muchachos"

"No tanto cuando los conoces mejor…" gruño Caleb y le dio un golpecito en la base de la cabeza a Dean. La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de una campana, anunciando que la cena estaba servida.

Helen llamó a Cullen a su lado, tomándolo del codo. Él le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la mano, pero le habló a los muchachos "Después de esto, hablaremos"

Estaban sentados en la mesa con la familia Ames. Caleb le explico a Dean las conexiones- tías abuelas, primos en segundo grado y todo eso, pero era abrumante. Los Winchester solo se tenían uno al otro y conocer a su abuelo, había convencido a Dean que estaban mejor ellos solos. Caleb estaba sonriendo, disfrutando de todo y parecía normal. Para nada un cazador. Dean escuchaba, aprendiendo más sobre Caleb que en cualquier otro momento.

Sam comía firmemente todo lo que le ponían delante de su plato con un "sta bueno"

Dean no reconocía que era lo que había en su plato, pero había un montón de cosas verdes. Al menos el plato principal tenía algo de carne involucrada, pese a que había mariscos cerca. Estaba bebiendo agua y había asumido que Sam estaba haciendo lo mismo hasta que vio a su hermano pequeño tomar un gran sorbo de un vaso a medio llenar de champaña, el que fue rellenado inmediatamente.

Dean se preguntó cuántas veces el mesero había hecho lo mismo "No bebas eso"

"Es como soda. Me gusta" Sam se encogió de hombros, ignorando a su hermano "El tio de Caleb dijo que estaba bien"

Dean entrecerró los ojos mirando al jovial hombre sentado al otro lado de Sam. Le dio un codazo a Caleb, quien estaba sentado junto a él "Hey" Dean le mostró a su hermano, quien estaba tomando otro sorbo de champaña.

"Un sorbo no…"Caleb se cortó a si mismo cuando Sam se bebió todo el vaso "Jod…maldición" Caleb le indicó al mesero que dejara de llenarle el vaso "Sammy, me parece que tienes un problema"

Sam sonrió y eructo. Toda la mesa se rio, causando que a Sam le diera un ataque de risitas.

"Lo siento, viejo. No pensé que haría eso" Dean miraba fijamente a su hermano que estaba disfrutando la atención que le daban los demás comensales, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes.

"Mac me va a matar" Caleb se pasó la mano por la boca "Pero no te preocupes. Es champaña. Va a terminar durmiendo la borrachera. Te lo digo por experiencia"

Dean siguió cuidando a su hermano, viendo como cabeceaba cerca de su postre. La primera vez, Sam se enderezó, pero la segunda vez, Dean estaba atento y movió el plato de torta justo antes que la cabeza de Sam aterrizara en la mesa, dormido.

"Buenos reflejos" comentó Caleb, parándose "Podemos llevarlo al estudio"

Dean lo siguió a un habitación al lado del comedor, alejada de la conmoción de la fiesta. Era similar al estudio de Mac con un escritorio, libros y un sillón de cuero oscuro. Caleb dejo cuidadosamente a Sam en el sillón. Sam se movió y siguió roncando. Dean se sentó junto a su hermano.

"Deuce, voy y vuelvo. Solo voy a avisarle a Mac que estamos aquí"

"No soy un niño, Damien" dijo Dean. Su padre siempre lo dejaba a cargo cuando iba de cacería "Podemos volver a la casa de Mac si quieres llamar a ese auto negro"

Caleb negó con la cabeza "La fiesta ya está muriendo. Nos iremos pronto ¿okey?"

"Lo que sea" Dean puso sus pies en la mesa de centro.

Caleb levantó su mano para gesticular cinco minutos, pero diez minutos mas tarde, era Cullen quien abría la puerta. Dean bajó los pies de la mesa y se sentó derecho.

"Caleb dijo que podía encontrarte aquí. Ha sido retenido" Cullen miró a Sam.

"¿Pelirroja o rubia?" se preguntó Dean en voz alta

Cullen se rió "Lo conoces bien. Una rubia que era una antigua conocida"

Dean se sintió fomentado por Cullen y siguió preguntando "¿él la dejó o ella a él?"

El hombre mayor se masajeo la barbilla "Creo que la ultima opción"

"A Caleb le gustan los retos" Dean sonrió con sorna, recordando las historias de Caleb y sus conquistas. Historias que se suponía él no debía escuchar, pero que su amigo igual le contaba.

"Si le gustan. Igual que a su abuelo" Cullen posó su mano en su pecho "¿Sabías que él nos unió nuevamente a mi hijo y a mí?"

"La familia es importante" esa afirmación era el código bajo el que Dean vivía.

Cullen asintió con la cabeza "Son las personas en las que puedes contar" puso una mano en la frente de Sam "Caleb los considera a ti y a tu hermano parte de su familia"

Dean miró sus zapatillas, incomodo con que Cullen era tan abierto con sus emociones, en lugar de esconderlas con sarcasmo y chistes "Allá afuera hay una fiesta para usted. No tiene que acompañarme"

El abuelo de Caleb tiró de su corbata, abriéndola "¿Ellos? No conozco a la mayoría. Helen los invitó" se acercó a un mesilla que tenía dos botellas y unos vasos en una bandeja de plata "¿Quieres un poco?"

"Seguro" Dean observó el líquido ambarino, humedeciendo sus labios al tener la oportunidad de probar licor, pero Cullen llenó un vaso con soda y luego añadió unas pocas gotas del licor "He tomado cerveza"

"Y ahora probarás whisky con soda" Caleb le entregó el vaso de cristal

"Más bien soda con whisky" murmuró Dean, colocando el vaso en sus labios y solo sintiendo sabor al agua.

Cullen lo ignoró y se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos al ajedrez "Caleb me ha contado mucho acerca de ti" tomó una de las piezas "¿Juegas?"

Dean se paró del sillón luego de verificar que su hermano estaba dormido "Si. Él también me ha contado bastante de usted. ¿Este es solo un juego amistoso?" Jim le habia enseñado lo básico y había practicado con él. Su padre había incentivado el aprendizaje, diciendo que saber cómo jugar ajedrez ayudaba con las tácticas militares.

"¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?" Cullen entrecerró los ojos "¿Diez dólares?"

"Tengo veinte" Dean sacó el arrugado billete de su bolsillo. Él siempre se aseguraba de tener algo de dinero extra, ahorrado en caso de que Sam necesitara algo mientras su padre no estaba.

"Entonces veinte" Cullen acomodó las piezas de ajedrez.

Fue un juego tenso, Dean se mordisqueaba el interior de su mejilla cuando tomaba sus decisiones. Cullen asentía aprobando. Tenía más experiencia, pero seguía jugando pese a que Dean se había dado cuenta en una o dos ocasiones que el juego debiese haber terminado.

"Jaque mate" Dean se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, insatisfecho con su victoria.

"Muy bien hecho" Cullen sacó su billetera del interior de su chaqueta y deslizó un billete de veinte a través de la mesa.

Dean negó con la cabeza "Perdió a propósito"

"Soy un abuelo. Es lo que hago"

"Porque nosotros no somos pobres" Dean empujó el dinero de regreso. No iba a aceptar una limosna.

"No dije eso" Cullen empujó el dinero nuevamente al centro de la mesa.

"Okey" Dean no iba a tomar el dinero. Se puso de pie y fue a ver a Sam.

"¿Quieres ser rico?" Cullen se puso de pie, dejando su vaso vacío en la bandeja de plata.

"Si, supongo" Dean arropo la manta alrededor de Sam, empujándolo hacia el respaldo para que no estuviese en el borde del sillón.

"¿Escuela de negocios o vas a ser un arquitecto como mi nieto?" Cullen regresó a su silla, reacomodando las piezas de ajedrez nuevamente.

"No es lo mío" Dean intentaba no pensar en la universidad. Había visto como la universidad separaba a su amigo de su familia por largos periodos de tiempo. Dean no creía que fuese una opción para él, salvo que encontraran el demonio que había asesinado a su madre. Solo así habría una posibilidad de ir a la universidad.

"Ya veo" Cullen le indicó el tablero nuevamente "Doble o nada y prometo que no me dejaré ganar"

"Claro. No ha visto mi mejor juego aún" papá siempre decía que habia que guardar algo bajo la manga.

Caleb los encontró ahí, frente a la tabla de ajedrez. Cullen fumando un habano. Dean tenía otro en su boca, pero no estaba encendido "Deuce, lo siento. Ahora podemos irnos" Se acercó y le sacó el habano de la boca a Dean.

Dean le indicó que se corriera "Damien, cállate. Estoy tratando de concentrarme"

"Cullen, es tarde. Mi papá está esperando" Caleb dio una mirada a su reloj. Fue ignorado "Sam necesita acostarse a dormir" Caleb se giró, se agacho y tomó en brazos a Sam, todavía desconectado del mundo "Tus invitados ya se fueron y Helen te está buscando" ya habia sido interrogado por la organizadora de la fiesta cuando había bajado de las escaleras donde había pasado un tiempo de calidad con Jane.

"Como dijo Dean. Cállate. Estoy intentando concentrarme" los ojos de Cullen estaban fijos observando con intensidad el tablero.

"Voy a decirle a papá" si las amenazas de Caleb no iban a surgir efecto, entonces iría a buscar la ayuda de Mac.

"Estoy intentando formar a mi próximo Presidente de la empresa" respondió Cullen sonando molesto.

"¿Ya te rendiste conmigo?" era un chiste recurrente entre Cullen y Caleb. Él deseaba que su nieto tomara las riendas del negocio de la familia.

"¿Estás haciendo pucheros?" su abuelo lo estaba mirando.

Caleb rodó los ojos como respuesta "Estoy contento que se hayan encontrado uno al otro. Lo traeré mañana. Sam debería estar recuperado para entonces" Caleb acomodó a Sam ligeramente en sus brazos.

Cullen suspiró, dirigiéndose a Dean "¿No va a dejarlo, verdad?"

Dean negó con la cabeza "Ya sabe cómo se pone"

"Lo sé" Cullen extendió su mano y Dean aceptó el apretón "Muy bien. Mañana entonces"

Caleb puso su mano en el hombro de Dean, escoltándolo a la puerta. Dean se giró "El póquer es más mi juego"

Cullen soltó una carcajada como respuesta. Caleb bufó. Cullen acababa de añadir otro miembro a su familia.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Ahora si. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
